Forgiveness Is Divine
by xrosepetalsx
Summary: Everyday, the same thing happens, and everyday, Naruto is forgiven. Narusasu fluff.


**A/N:** You guys'll love this one. It's fluff XD I needed a change. Though you haven't seen it yet, there's been a lot of angst being written. The beginning of one story holds a lot of angst, four or more oneshot's are PURE angst, and one whole fic is _dedicated_ to angst DX There something gone wrong in my brain…oh that's right. I've just had a friend die…

But that was back in October, and now it's August and I'm getting back to all these oneshots! I'm probably the best off of what used to be the four of us, feeling better then I have in ages, so don't worry none about me. Anywho, on to another finally completed oneshot. And this one's short too, how did it manage to take me so long to write? Oh that's right, I have the tendency to forget things that are half way written :D

Thanks to beta Flowdemon!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own

**Forgiveness Is Divine**

**By Midnight Mourner**

"Naruto!" An angry voice screamed, the sound echoing down the hallway. "What did I tell you about leaving your shoes in the hallway!?" The angry voice huffed and footsteps were heard coming down the hallway. Rain pounded on the roof, a soft pitter patter becoming a booming wail and back again.

The house was massive, the main hallway stretching throughout the entity of it. On both sides of the main hallway were mighty doorways and closed door's beginning at the front door until they came upon a fork that branched off in many places not yet even explored. The Uchiha and Uzumaki in residence didn't bother searching every nook and cranny, though the Uchiha was a neat pick of the highest order.

Puddles of water trailed down the hall, leading the angry voice to a doorway he instinctively knew to be a bathroom. The soft sounds of a shower from inside were heard and the angry voice sighed loudly. Rolling his eyes he turned and begin walking away, slipping in a puddle as he did so. When ass met floor, a yelp was heard and then an annoyed grumble.

Standing up, a disgruntled raven wiped imaginary dust off his ass, growling as his hands met wet cloth. A small smile graced his lips, but it passed quickly. No amount of affection for anyone could stop the young raven from being angry at the mess in his home.

Walking back to the doorway he picked up the mud-caked shoes and carried them through the kitchen and into a door that led to the laundry room. Mumbling about idiot's he threw them in the washer all alone and turned it on. Walking back into the kitchen he grabbed a bowl out of one of the cupboards and filled it with soapy water. Grabbing a brush from underneath the sink he headed back out to the front door to clean up the dirtied wooden floor.

'_Really, why can't the idiot just remember to leave his shoes _outside_?'_

When the floor was clean, the raven went back to the kitchen to dump his utensils before heading to the towel rack outside of the bathroom the water tracks led to. Grabbing it he began to clean up the puddles of water all over his floor. His mind turned to the blonde boy who'd caused the mess and the small smile of affection touched his lips once more.

'_If only the dobe wasn't so much work…' _His mind grumbled, though he couldn't deny the boy's needy-ness was one of the quirks he loved.

As the raven dried the floor he thought of the lecture he'd give the blond boy who couldn't keep things clean for more then 2 hours. He expected to hear the bathroom door open any minute, but he never did. As he carried the sopping wet towel to the laundry room, he wondered what could be taking the blonde so long.

When he reached the bathroom door once more, he found that the bathroom was already vacated. Growling he begin to walk away, but turned quickly when he saw the mess that had been left in the bathroom. The blonde's towel was hung carelessly over the top of the glass shower door, the floor towel mashed up on the ground. Toothpaste had somehow found its way onto the bathroom mirror and in the sink, and a toothbrush was abandoned on the counter. Sighing, the raven got to work cleaning up the mess.

When he was finally finished, he headed to the shared bedroom, expecting to find the blonde there, to no avail. He once again found a mess in wake of the blonde tornado. Clothes were scattered everywhere, though the raven couldn't help but wonder why it was always so hard for the other to pick out _one_ outfit and stick with it. Another wet towel was on the floor, appearing to be one the blond had used on his hair. Sighing, the raven didn't even bother cleaning up this mess, instead headed straight to where he knew the blonde would be next.

"Damn it Naruto! You do this almost everyday!" the raven yelled as he walked into the kitchen for the third time, finding his blonde lover sitting in a kitchen chair with a sandwich in his greedy hands.

'_Well at least it's a sandwich and not that goddamn ramen he eats on a daily basis…'_

"We're out of ramen Sasuke," Naruto stated as though he'd done nothing wrong.

"We're. Out. Of. Ramen…DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!?" Sasuke screamed, finger pointing to the blonde. "You know how many messes I've had to clean up today? Not including the bedroom I haven't even touched yet! I don't know why I put up-" He ranted as Naruto put down his sandwich, and with a small smile stood up, cutting his raven haired boyfriend off with a kiss.

Startled, Sasuke didn't respond for a few seconds. But when he did, it was to push the blonde off.

"What the hell Naruto!? Don't kiss me when I'm yelling at you!" Instead of receiving an answer, he found tan arm's being wrapped around his waist as the blonde pulled him close for another kiss.

"You know…forgiveness is divine teme…," he whispered between sweet kisses. Sasuke rolled his eyes, giving in to the tender moment as he did on a daily basis. It was a pattern that always ended the same. His pale arm's wrapped around the shoulders of his tan lover, holding him close and giving into the passion he felt every time he was with the blonde.

After all, love constitutes forgiving the loved for the big, and the small transgressions.

And kisses cure any aliment, even those of the mind and temper.

_- Owari -_

**A/N:** So, I got this idea from a picture I saw in this book "Chicken Soup for the Pet Lover's Soul." It's a picture of a woman lecturing her dog and the dog's licking her. "Don't kiss me when I'm yelling at you!" Sound familiar? Hope you guy's enjoyed! I can see where I left off many months ago – somewhere around February when I was still a bit messed up – and where I started back again now, can you? Maybe not…I did try and fix it up again, though the end is much better then the beginning.


End file.
